1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a next generation mobile communication system and more particularly to a protocol on radio access standards based on Universal Mobile Telecommunication System (UMTS) being developed and standardized by the European Telecommunications Standard Institute (ETSI).
2. Background of the Related Art
Today, as the society is developed to a highly information oriented society, the communication network is developing to one unified radio system which can deal with all services. As a new communication field, though the mobile communication has been grown rapidly up to now, services of the mobile communication up to now are mostly for speech and are available only in restricted regions. However, it is foreseen that the future mobile communication system can transmit not only speech, but also even character, image, and multimedia information, and services of which will be made available any place in the world by means of an international perfect roaming. Particularly, since the joint development of a second generation mobile system called DCS-1800 which serves the Global System for Mobile Communication (GSM) at an 1800 MHz frequency band, Europe, lead by the ETSI, is under development of the UNITS.
The UMTS is a next generation mobile communication scheme developed independently based on the Code Division Tested (CODIT) and the Asynchronous Time Division Multiplexing Access (ATDMA), which are researches on the radio access standards of which UMTS is conducted as one of projects of the Research and Development in Advanced Communication Technology in Europe (RACE). Basically, the radio access standard protocol architecture suggested by the UTMS until now includes, from the bottom, a Physical Layer (PHY), a Medium Access Control Layer (MAC), a Radio Link Control Layer (RLC), a Radio Resource Control Layer (RRC), and a Higher Layer. However, those protocol layers are still being developed to be implemented in the next generation mobile communication service. That is, there have been ceaseless demand for selecting the appropriate protocol architecture which meets both the objective criterias of the radio access standards such as spectrum efficiency, range of service and power efficiency, and the subjective criteria of the radio access standards such as complexity of the system, service quality, flexibility of radio technology and network.